


Il primo protettore

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ora vi prostrerete e professerete il vostro amore per me, il vostro dio.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo protettore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikaruRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/gifts).



Titolo: Il primo protettore  
Autore: [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[**weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/) /kaos3003  
Fandom: SupernaturalPairing: Castiel/Dean  
Rating: verde Fantabosco  
Word count (lo vuole la rilettrice, non io): 2079 parole (LibreOffice)  
Genere: angst, romantico  
Avvertimenti: morte personaggi minori, slash, angel!Dean, what if 6x22  
Rilettrice (perché non vuole essere chiamata beta): [](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/profile)[**sepherim_ml**](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/)  
Riassunto:  “Ora vi prostrerete e professerete il vostro amore per me, il vostro dio.”  
N/A:  ispirato a questo prompt del [Wing!fic - commentmeme a tema](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/44805.html): What if Post 6x22: Castiel, quale nuovo Dio, trasforma Dean in un angelo, così lui - in quanto tale - sarà costretto ad amarlo. Ispirazione tratta da [QUESTA](http://lolryne.deviantart.com/art/Worship-213327118) fan-art.  
La fanfiction è un regalo per [](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/profile)[**hikaruryu**](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/): auguri cara <3 (anche se con un giorno di ritardo XD).

  


Nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi aveva pensato sarebbero finiti così. Castiel era sempre stato il loro angelo sfigato, quello praticamente espulso a calci in culo dal paradiso per aver voluto aiutarle 'due stupide scimmie senza pelo' a fermare il più grande litigio di famiglia dopo Dallas.

“Io sono il vostro nuovo dio. Un dio migliore.”

Il tono calmo, quasi indifferente di Castiel spedì brividi freddi lungo la schiena di Dean. I resti di Raffaele campeggiavano ancora sul muro di fronte a loro, mentre Sam tremava da capo a piedi; anche fossero riusciti a sopravvivere a quell'inferno, avrebbero dovuto affrontarne uno ben peggiore  per rimettere in piedi il ragazzo.

“Ora vi prostrerete e professerete il vostro amore per me, il vostro dio.”

Se non lo avesse appena visto far fuori un arcangelo perennemente premestruato, probabilmente lo avrebbe apostrofato come tutti i figli di puttana che avevano cacciato fino a quel momento. Purtroppo Castiel era parte della famiglia, aveva appena ingoiato un milione di testate nucleari ed era molto, molto incazzato.

Bobby accanto a lui scosse le spalle. “Be', allora...” mormorò, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio. “Così è sufficiente o devo appoggiare anche la fronte a terra?”

Una domanda che Dean non avrebbe mai voluto sentire, non dal vecchio cacciatore.

Castiel li squadrò per un attimo con un misto di indulgenza e noia, esattamente la stessa espressione che aveva appena entrato in quel capannone per parlare con loro, prima di ribellarsi e divenire quasi umano e Dean sentì lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa.

Normalmente avrebbe giurato di combattere fino in fondo, purtroppo, quando Bobby fece loro segno di inginocchiarsi a loro volta, Dean e Sam dovettero imitarlo, se non altro per non essere annientati.

“No.”

Ma tutto questo evidentemente sembrava non soddisfare la nuova divinità. E se l'espressione di Bobby e Sam voleva dire qualcosa, la situazione dei suoi calzoni quel martedì mentre veniva investito da un vecchio pazzo.

Castiel scosse la testa. “Tutto questo non ha senso,” mormorò, avvicinandosi a Dean. “Tutto questo non ha senso se non lo intendente veramente.”

L'unica cosa che probabilmente intendevano era infilare Mr. Testata Nucleare nella stanza antipanico fino a quando non avessero trovato un modo per disinnescarlo, ma Dean non credeva che il vecchio angelo sfigato avrebbe apprezzato.

Con pochi passi Castiel fu esattamente di fronte a lui e Dean si trovò a deglutire nervosamente sotto quello sguardo calcolatore, mentre una mano dell'angelo gli carezzava una guancia. “Non ha senso, ma credo che a questo si possa rimediare.” disse, spostando la mano sulla sua fronte. In un attimo Dean perse i sensi e cadde ai piedi di quello che fino a poco fa era solo un angelo sfigato.

Immediatamente Sam e Bobby provarono ad alzarsi, ma una forza li bloccò sul pavimento, tutto quello che poterono fare fu osservare Castiel prendere in braccio Dean, quasi non pesasse nulla.

“Dean...”

“Non preoccuparti, Samuel,” lo rassicurò, assicurando il pesa di Dean contro il proprio petto. “Non accadrà nulla a Dean. Non potrei mai farvi del male.” E detto questo scomparve.

* * *

La piccola cappella era quanto di più intimo Castiel fosse riuscito a trovare in così poco tempo. Dagli affreschi, perfette riproduzioni dei lavori rinascimentali italiani, dio e le sue schiere angeliche sembravano squadrarli affascinati. Sembrava passato un'eternità da quando lui sedeva fra quella moltitudine, osservando le ere dell'umanità avvicendarsi.

Adagiato sull'altare maggiore tra cuscini, stole  ricamate e fiori con cui qualche vecchietta devota amava ancora decorare la cappella votiva, il corpo di Dean ebbe un fremito sotto lo sguardo del suo dio, prima di tornare a rilassarsi completamente. La sua anima si stava velocemente adattandosi cambiamenti del suo corpo, modellandosi plastica intorno a quel piccolo nucleo di grazia che Castiel gli aveva donato, abbracciandola e fondendola con la sua luce che negli anni aveva attirato tanti angeli.

La luce, questo lo aveva attirato a Dean, mentre combattevano ogni singolo demone dell'inferno per salvarlo dalla perdizione. Nonostante i quarant'anni passati fra quelle fiamme e i tormenti, il dolore e le atrocità commesse, la sua anima lacerata lasciava intravedere la natura meravigliosa che il Padre gli aveva dato: generoso, pronto a sacrificarsi per chiunque, leale, forse troppo, visto quanto gli era costato.

Ma tutto quello sarebbe presto cambiato, giurò a se stesso Castiel, portandosi la mano del cacciatore alle labbra e baciandogli dolcemente le dita, quasi con reverenza.

Sam aveva avuto la sua possibilità, ne aveva avuta più d'una a dire il vero, e le aveva tutte sprecate, gettando Dean da parte come non contasse nulla. Castiel non avrebbe fatto lo stesso errore, lui si sarebbe assicurato che la lealtà e l'amore di Dean fossero ben preservati e riposti nella giusta persona. In lui.

Dean voltò appena la testa, quasi lo stesse inconsciamente cercando. Sarebbe stato uno splendido angelo, uno di cui il paradiso sarebbe potuto andare fiero, una volta che il rituale fosse finito, e lo avrebbe venerato e amato, esattamente come aveva sempre fatto con le persone sbagliate.

Le dita del cacciatore erano calde contro la sua guancia, mentre Castiel lo osservava dormire. Presto, molto presto.

* * *

Il rumore dell'Impala era inconfondibile. Sotto il caldo sole la carrozzeria scintillava, nera e lucida come non mai, una vera perla in quel deserto di polvere. Accanto a lui Dean osservava impassibile la scena, la grazia pulsava a ritmo con il suo cuore, mentre nel pugno stringeva la sua nuova spada angelica. C'era voluto del tempo per trovare il materiale, ma non sarebbe stato dio se non ci fosse riuscito.

Castiel continuò ad osservare il mezzo che si avvicinava, fino a fermarsi di fronte a loro. Aveva pensato Bobby e Sam avrebbero impiegato molto meno per trovarli, ma evidentemente le condizioni del giovane Winchester dovevano essere più gravi del previsto. Forse avrebbe dovuto guarirlo, non appena il mondo si fosse abituato all'esistenza e alla presenza del nuovo dio, in fondo poteva ancora usare quei due nel suo progetto per un nuovo mondo

“Vi aspettavo molto prima.”

Lo sguardo che Sam gli rivolse era puro odio e dolore. I ricordi dell'inferno e la lontananza dal fratello si stavano facendo sentire sulla sua psiche e sulla sua anima. “Castiel,” ringhiò, sfoderando il coltello demoniaco e avanzando, traballando. “Lascia andare Dean.”

Sì, decisamente avrebbe dovuto guarirlo, prima o poi.

Dean si tese come una corda di violino e Castiel dovette bloccarlo, prima che facesse qualcosa di cui entrambi si sarebbero pentiti.

Il potere intorno a loro era quasi palpabile e Castiel vide Bobby impallidire. Aveva sempre apprezzato la conoscenza del vecchio cacciatore, decisamente gli sarebbe tornata utile.

Castiel lanciò un'occhiata distratta alla sua destra e il nuovo angelo si rilassò appena. “Nessuno sta trattenendo Dean,” mormorò quindi, avanzando verso i due cacciatori. “Gli ho donato uno status che si adattasse maggiormente alla sua natura.”

“Cosa?”

“Protettore, Samuel,” spiegò pazientemente. “Quello per cui Dean era nato, in realtà. D'ora in poi servirà il paradiso. E me,” continuò, sottolineando particolarmente l'ultima parte. “Sarà il primo delle nuove schiere angeliche che veglieranno su questa umanità distrutta.”

Venerando e amando il proprio dio, esattamente come qualsiasi angelo avrebbe dovuto fare. Sul petto di Dean campeggiava il suo marchio, un simbolo enochiano antico come l'eternità, frutto del suo sangue che aveva bruciato la pelle, la carne e ogni residuo di umanità che aveva afflitto l'amico per così tanti anni.

Lo sguardo spaventato di Sam incrociò quello freddo del fratello, prima di spostarsi sul nuovo marchio che ora campeggiava sul suo petto e tornare su Castiel. “Tu non puoi...”

“È stato meglio così, Samuel,” asserì Castiel, dando loro le spalle per rientrare nella cappella. “Tornate al garage, non intendo ferirvi,” concluse, facendo un cenno a Dean perché lo seguisse.

Forse avrebbe dovuto considerare meglio la cosa, in fondo Dean era l'unica cosa che separasse Sam dalla sua pazzia, la sua ancora, e si era sempre preso cura di lui, mettendolo al centro del proprio mondo. Perderlo così, dopo aver ricordato i tormenti dell'inferno, doveva essere stato veramente devastante.

Probabilmente per questo si lanciò contro Castiel, incurante del fatto che questi potesse incenerirlo con un solo sguardo. Tutto si sarebbero aspettati, tranne che la lama di Dean lo trapassasse, proprio all'altezza del cuore.

Sam emise un suono strozzato, coprendo la mano di Dean che reggeva l'arma con la sua. Un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dall'angolo sinistro della bocca e il suo sguardo tradito e sconcertato si incatenò per una frazione di secondo con quello completamente indifferente del fratello, mentre il suo corpo cedeva completamente, fino a crollare a terra.

Il silenzio anestetico del tardo pomeriggio li avvolse per qualche secondo. Sam giaceva tra loro e Bobby che fissava alternativamente Dean e Castiel, rivolgendosi poi a quest'ultimo. “Tu, bastardo...”

“Mi spiace,” mormorò Castiel, senza nemmeno guardarlo, troppo concentrato su Dean e sulle sue reazioni per notare altro. L'angelo sembrava osservare disinteressato il corpo di fronte a sé, lo stesso per cui alcuni anni prima era arrivato a vendere l'anima. “Non sarebbe dovuto finire così. Ma ora la sua anima riposa in paradiso.” mormorò, non ben sicuro a chi si stesse rivolgendo.

Se Dean avesse avuto ancora la sua umanità, probabilmente ora gli starebbe puntando contro la pistola per costringerlo a riportare in vita il fratello, ma così non sembrava.

Bobby riportò la propria attenzione al giovane cacciatore. “Dean?”

“Mi spiace,” mormorò questi, estraendo l'arma dal torace di Sam e pulendola sulla maglietta, quasi l'idea del sangue lo disgustasse. “Non potevo permettere che questo figlio di puttana avesse successo. Ti consiglio di allontanarti, fino a quando sei in tempo.”

“Sul serio, Dean?” abbaiò, estraendo la pistola dalla giacca. Lo sguardo del cacciatore più anziano era di pura rabbia e delusione e le lacrime gli rigavano il vecchio volto stanco, mentre la bocca si contorceva in espressioni di puro disgusto, quasi dovesse sputare ogni singola parola. “Ti ho sempre ritenuto un uomo giusto, migliore di Sam, migliore di me, migliore di tuo padre, almeno fino a quando questo,” gridò, indicando velocemente Castiel. “Questo mostro non ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello.”

E questo doveva averlo fatto seriamente arrabbiare, perché la presa di Dean sull'arma si fece più ferma e il suo sguardo si indurì. “Ti avverto...”

“Cosa, altrimenti mi fai fuori? Accomodati!” gridò ancora, prendendo la mira. “Ma mi porterò quel figlio di puttana...”

Castiel era sicuro che Bobby avrebbe voluto portarlo all'inferno, o forse peggio, ed era già pronto a fermare quel proiettile per poi costringere il vecchio amico al riposo, ma non fu necessario: Dean apparve alle sue spalle e con un gesto veloce gli conficcò la lama angelica nella schiena, tagliandogli la spina dorsale.

Il cacciatore cadde riverso a terra tra loro, senza poter nemmeno emettere un grido, poco distante dal corpo esanime di Sam.

La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere lenta su di loro e i resti di quella che una volta era la loro famiglia.

“Mio Signore?”

Castiel sollevò lo sguardo dai due corpi. Dean lo fissava curioso ed esitante, quasi si aspettasse un rimprovero per i suoi atti.

“Erano la tua famiglia...” mormorò l'angelo, avvicinandosi a lui lentamente. Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi stava diventando sempre più fangoso, presto sarebbe stato impossibile seppellire i corpi.

“Io non ho famiglia,” asserì sicuro Dean. Sembrava un cucciolo bisognoso dell'approvazione del padrone e Castiel non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo così. “Io ho solo voi, mio Signore, amo solo voi.”

E per quanto Castiel avesse aspettato quelle parole per anni, sentirle ora, in quella situazione, sembrò vanificare tutto.

La pioggia cadeva lenta e fredda su di loro, inzuppando le sue ali, ormai visibili. Piccole gocce erano ferme sulle ciglia di Dean e a quella distanza gli sembrava di poterne distinguere i contorni con una nitidezza sorprendente. Chissà a cosa stava pensando suo padre, mentre progettava gli occhi del giovane Winchester e gli donava quello sguardo profondo e tutte quelle lentiggini.

Ormai erano ad un soffio e Castiel sentì il calore del respiro del suo angelo sul volto. “Dean?”

“Vi prego, mio Signore, non scacciatemi.”

E Castiel non lo avrebbe fatto. Conosceva troppo bene il dolore di essere costretto lontano da casa, lontano dal padre che tanto amava e venerava per costringervi l'amico.

Sospirando, Castiel gli passò una mano sulla nuca, attirandolo verso di sé. “Non lo farei mai," mormorò, baciandolo dolcemente.

La pioggia era lenta e dolce su di loro, un altro miracolo di un dio e di un padre troppo distante per notare quello che avveniva sulla sua ultima creazione. Castiel strinse Dean a sé; forse, un giorno, sarebbe riuscito a baciare il vero Dean Winchester


End file.
